


Sparks Fly

by MeagaMess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Castiel in the Bunker, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagaMess/pseuds/MeagaMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not amused when he enters the bunker to hear Taylor Swift singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> First, I apologize in advanced for any errors within this story. Correcting my own writing is not my forte. If you let me know of any errors I will do my best to correct them.
> 
> Second, I have had this idea floating around in my head for years. It was only once the little girl I nanny for started to listen to Taylor Swift constantly that I could no longer put off writing it because guess what her favorite song was. With her playing Sparks Fly on repeat all day it really started to bug my brain, so I had to write it and I figured once I wrote it, I might as well share it. I guess if you like it thank an obsessed 8-year-old. If you don't like it, I'm sorry to have wasted your time.

     Dean was excited to get back to the bunker. He was exhausted from the last hunt. He was ready to drop into bed and then eat his weight in burgers and pie. He was not excited to walk into the bunker and hear a teenybopper singing.

     Turning to Sam he asked, “What the hell is that?”

     Sam was hesitant to answer. He knew that by being able to identify the teenybopper he was opening himself us for ridicule from his brother but the irritated set of Dean’s face prompted Sam to answer. “I think that’s Taylor Swift.”

     Dean huffed, “Who listens to that crap?”

     Cas entered the room singing along quietly at that moment. Upon seeing the brothers he smiled. “Hello Sam. Hello Dean. Did your hunt go well?”

     Sam was the one to answer, “Hey Castiel. Hunt went fine. Monster gone, we’re still alive, so fine.”

     Cas continued to smile and opening his mouth to speak again until Dean interrupted, “What the hell is this?”, pointing upwards as if to gesture to the sound waves themselves.

     Castiel’s face slipped into a neutral expression as he answered simply, “Taylor Swift.”

     Dean huffed in annoyance, “I get that but why are you listening to it.”

     “I feel she is a talented artist, in that her voice is pleasant to the ear and the lyrics relatable to the human experience.”

     Sam chuckled a bit but walked away knowing Dean was exhausted and irritable enough to be an asshole to Cas about his music choices.

     Dean continued to huff. “What about this is ‘relatable to the human experience’?” Dean questioned using finger quotes at the end.

     Cas smiled largely. “Well this particular song makes me think of you.”

     “Me?”

     “Yes and our profound bond.”

     “What?!” Dean’s annoyance seemed to have been mixed with confusion at this point.

     “Well, you are reckless mush like Taylor describes the person on the song. I have dropped everything in an instant to assist you and sparks literally flew when we met. Taylor also describes the person in the song as green- eyed, which once again you are. There are also the lyrics, ‘I’m on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know its no good’. Those particular lyrics are very relatable. I have grown cautious of people in general but I can relax around you because you will not do anything to harm me if you can help it. You also have managed to detect when I was on guard around you because I was being deceitful. Then there is the part about ‘keeping eyes on me’, which again you do. Finally, Taylor describes being captivated by the other person ‘like a firework show.’ That was how I felt when I found your soul in Hell. Your soul was so bright amongst the darkness and pain, it was impossible to not be captivated.”

     Dean coughed uncomfortable and shuffled his feet a bit. “Okay, but this is a love song.”

     Cas rolled his eyes at the hunter. “I did not think I had to explain that aspect to you.”

     Dean choked on his next breath. “Ugh… What?”

     “Yes, I love you. I thought you knew that, otherwise I would have explained that aspect. I apologize.”

     “Ugh.”

     “Well I believe it is time to go to sleep. You look exhausted. I will be sure to turn down the volume.”

     Dean suddenly sprang to life at that point. He lunged for Cas and planted his lips on the angel’s. Pulling away after being kissed back Dean mumbled, “I love you, too.”

     Cas chuckled, “I know. Go to bed now.”

     Dean nodded dumbly and followed Cas down the hall towards the bedrooms.


End file.
